The present invention relates to a small kitchen appliance, in particular to a blade holder assembly for blender.
Blenders available nowadays in the market generally include two kinds of structures. The first kind is that the blade holder and the cup body are in a one-piece structure and cannot be separated from each other, and it is difficult to clean the inner part of the cup and easy to breed bacteria and it is thus inhygenic. Furthermore, the finger tends to get hurt during the cleaning. The second kind is that the blade holder can be detached from the cup body and the blade holder is connected with the cup body by means of a screw-thread connection. There is a waterproof silicone ring arranged between the blade holder and the cup body, so when rotating the blade holder, it is hard to rotated due to a high friction force generated by the silicone ring. Meanwhile, if the blade holder and the cup body are not screwed tightly, it may leak water on the connecting point between the cup body and the blade holder, and safety risks exist. The above two blenders both have the disadvantages of an inconvenient operation and insecurity during use and an inadequate stability of the blade holder. There is hence a need for a further improvement.